


总裁和她的贴身保镖

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 豹淇总裁文 [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	1. Chapter 1

1.

我爱上了老对手家的儿子。

在我爸第五十八次递给我一个削好皮的苹果，搓着手问我有没有男朋友的时候，我忍无可忍的告诉他：“我喜欢特查拉。”

老爸脸上的笑容像被液氮淋过一样瞬间冻住，过了半天才渐渐融化，每一条皱纹都写着震惊：“你认真的？！”

认真的吗？

才不是嘞！

特查拉那个家伙，人又闷，又不会聊天儿，虽然浓眉大眼肌肉发达头脑聪明，看起来挺赏心悦目，可二十多岁的人了还没有交过半个女朋友，可见这人一点儿都不适合谈恋爱。

我会喜欢他？开玩笑。

我这么有趣的人，当然要找一个和我一样有趣的男朋友啦！

但为了防止我爸日复一日孜孜不倦锲而不舍的逼我找男朋友，我还是认真的使劲儿点了点头：“认真的，我这辈子非他不嫁了。”

为什么搬他出来做挡箭牌？

其一，他是我的幼儿园同学、小学同学、中学同学、大学同学，除了假期，几乎每天都要见面，他的所有经历我几乎都见证过，大大小小一切事物我都了如指掌，如果要搬出一个暗恋对象，这种知己知彼的家伙最合适。

其二，他爸和我爸是商业场上的头号竞争对手，我虽然还没接手家里的企业，但多多少少知道他们之间有些过节。这两个老爷子在我的认知里大概是老死不相往来的关系，所以我爸一定不会同意我和特查拉在一起，也就不会逼着我把男朋友带回家见家长。

其三，我爸知道我坚持自由恋爱，如果我喜欢的对象他不满意，那大概很长一段时间里都不会再和我提找对象的事情。

综上所述，特查拉就是我的完美“对象”。

虽然我和这个"暗恋对象"从小到大见了面就火药味十足，但我那是为了给我爸撑场面！

2.

学校多功能厅，毕业舞会上。

“你确定你只是为了应付你爸才这么说的？”我的好友兼大学室友萨琳递给我一杯白葡萄酒，脚尖一踮坐上了我身边的高脚椅，“不是因为你真的喜欢他？”

我翻了个白眼，直视着前方舞池里一对对跳舞的同学：“我喜欢他？开玩笑。从小到大我哪天不是和他针锋相对的？再说，我要是真喜欢他，认识这二十年，早就把他搞到手了。”

萨琳咂了口酒，过了一会儿，冲着舞池扬了扬下巴：“你是不是没找舞伴？”

“我没兴趣。”

“我看见特查拉在那边坐着，应该也没有舞伴，不如你去找他……”

“咳咳咳……”我被一口酒呛得咳了起来：“你看他，都要毕业了还没有个女朋友，一看就知道不招女孩子喜欢，我才不要找他。”

“可是他长得好看啊！”

“好看能当饭吃吗？”

“不能吗？”

萨琳很认真的样子。

我看着舞池另一边的特查拉，他穿着黑色的西装，V领的黑色衬衫本来设计的不算保守也不是很开放，不过配合他腕上昂贵的男士手表和手心托着摇晃的酒杯，好像还有点儿禁欲的性感……

性感个鬼啊！那个无聊的闷葫芦才和性感挂不上钩。看看隔壁和女朋友接吻喂酒的Erik Stevens，人家才叫真的性感好嘛！

“能吃，”我摇了摇头，收回视线，喝了口酒润润嗓，“如果做牛郎的话。”

萨琳扑哧一声笑了出来，周围有人向我俩看来，我赶紧捂住了她的嘴：“小点儿声！”

萨琳晃了晃脑袋，推开我的手，笑着看了看特查拉的方向：“如果哪天他真的落魄到那个地步，我一定点他一次。”

“你敢！”我在她背上拍了一把，“你又不是不知道我们两家是竞争关系！你要是敢照顾他的生意，就是背叛我俩四年的同居感情！”

萨琳见我一本正经的胡说八道，笑着放下酒杯，拉着我站了起来。

“你干嘛？”

“你看你都闲的说胡话了，不如去跳跳舞放松一下。”说着她不顾我的挣扎，把我领到了特查拉面前。

特查拉刚刚喝完杯里的酒，放下酒杯转回头就看见我被萨琳拽着裙子站在他跟前。

他快速的打量了我一遍，没说话。

我瞥了他一眼，也把头扭向一边。我才不要先和他说话！我家的面子可都靠我维护了！

“ 特查拉，”萨琳先开口了，“你没带舞伴吧？要不赏个脸，带我家艾薇跳个舞？”

我狠狠地扯了一把裙角，试图把裙子从萨琳手里抽出来。

特查拉看了我一眼，冲萨琳礼貌的微笑了一下：“好。”

笑什么笑！

我在心里狠狠地剜了他一眼。

萨琳抓着我的肩膀，把我按到特查拉身边：“行了，你算是找到归宿了，我去跳舞了！Hunter都等我好久了。”说完她朝我眨了眨眼睛，跑到了一旁等了她半个多小时的男朋友怀里，还转回头跟我伸了伸大拇指，用嘴型对我说，“加油！”

加什么油！说得好像我喜欢他一样！

我瞥了瞥身边的特查拉，等他主动邀请我跳舞，可等了半天也没有动静。

我恨恨的瞪了他一眼，拿过一杯酒一口气灌了下去，嘟囔着：“难怪二十多岁还没有过女朋友，无聊的家伙……”

特查拉的听力好得有些离谱，看都没看我一眼：“这么说，我当做你有？”

“我女性朋友多得是！”

“男朋友呢？”

“男朋……要你管！”

3.

那晚我们并没有跳舞，特查拉后来一直在我旁边安静的喝酒，直到萨琳实在看不下去了，拉着我回了宿舍。

毕业舞会结束后没几天，我们拿到了学位证书，正式告别了大学生活。

我暗自庆幸，离开校园之后就不会再和特查拉每天抬头不见低头见了吧？

谁能想到，老爸很快给我安排了出国学习的任务。

“为什么？！爸你是不是觉得我喜欢特查拉所以要把我支出去！爸你听我解释我不喜欢他！不用你说我也会远离他的你别让我跑那么远好不好呜呜呜——”

老爸拍了拍我的肩膀：“我知道你这么说是为了留下来，好和他在一起。等你出去见到更多优秀的男孩子，再看你还喜不喜欢他吧。” 

就这样，我被老爸送出了国。

可我只是拿他当挡箭牌的啊！我才不喜欢特查拉呢！

这笔账也得算在他头上！

幸运的是，出国学习这几年，我确实学到了很多东西，对于接管家里的产业也有了信心和经验。

不幸的是……

我发现，我好像，真的喜欢特查拉。

可能是习惯了每天都能看见他的生活，出国这几年还有些不适应。

一开始我以为不适应的感觉会随着时间而减弱，然而事情并不是这样发展的。

我经常控制不住的想他，打球的样子，喝酒的样子，穿着西装的样子……

我觉得我可能真的喜欢他，喜欢到出现幻觉，以为在机场看见了他，在餐厅隔壁包厢看见了他，甚至在回家前的晚上还梦到了他。

这个在我生命里出场了20多年的男人还真是……

阴魂不散！

4.

回国那天，老爸的司机马克叔叔来接我回家。

坐在车上，我无聊的刷着新闻，突然看到一条弹出来的新消息。

“瓦坎达工业继承人特查拉投资失误，造成公司严重损失，被其父特查卡赶出公司……”

哇哦！一回来就用这么劲爆的消息欢迎我，辛苦他了。

我点开文章看了看后续内容，大概意思就是特查卡伯父宣布让他自力更生，短时间内不会让他回到公司，也不会给他任何经济上的帮助。

我思考了一会儿，翻出通讯录，找到特查拉的号码拨了过去。

手机响了很久他才接起来，声音听起来有些疲惫，但还算精神。

“有事么？”他声音低沉，带着微微的嘶哑，比大学时期更好听了些呢。

该死，我在心动个什么鬼？！

“有时间吗？出来一趟，有事儿找你。”

我家附近的心形草咖啡厅里，我和特查拉面对面坐着。

几年不见，他比毕业的时候成熟了，也沧桑了一点点。

我把一张卡和一串车钥匙递给了他。

“我刚回来接手了我爸名下的一家食品公司，不过身边缺个……嗯，司机兼保镖。马克叔叔，就是我爸的司机，说要找个知根知底的人才好。我爸也说要找个会体术的找保护我的安全。正好你体术不错，我听说你现在没有工作，要不考虑考虑给我当保镖？也没什么要做的，接送我上下班，护送我外出谈生意，其他时间自由安排，怎么样？”说完一大串话，我点了点那张卡，“五十万订金。”

特查拉看了我半天，低头看了一眼桌上的东西，伸手把钥匙拿了起来：“好。”

“我会很快让人把雇佣协议给你送来。”

回到我的办公室，在熟悉了公司大小业务之后，我安静的坐在舒适的老板椅上转着笔，闭目思考了半天，笑着睁开了眼睛。

特查拉，终于还是落在我手上了吧？


	2. Chapter 2

5.

我呢，是个爱憎非常分明的人。我不喜欢他的时候，他干什么我都不感兴趣，可是一旦看上了……

主动出击绝不手软！

自从特查拉成了我的贴身保镖，我就开始日复一日坚持不懈的努力撩他。

认识他那么多年，我自然知道这家伙有多难撩。以前也不是没有女孩子向他表白过，最后全都被他面无表情的拒绝了。

所以，签署雇佣协议只是我发动攻势的第一步，只要把他拴在身边，我就不信撩不动他！

6.

特查拉第二天一早就到我的办公室报道了。

“随便坐吧，我现在有事儿要处理。等下伊芙会和你接洽一下我每天的日程。”我坐在办公桌后面，手里的笔头指了指沙发。

特查拉在沙发上坐了下来，面前的桌子上摆了几本我喜欢的电影杂志。

我抬眼瞟了他一眼，按下内线电话：“伊芙，送两杯咖啡进来。”

很快我漂亮勤快的秘书伊芙小姐把咖啡端了进来，一杯放在他跟前。

“伊芙，以后我每天的日程安排记得给特查拉先生一份。”我冲她扬了扬下巴，示意她与沙发那边闲得无聊的家伙交流一下。

伊芙心领神会的冲我眨了眨眼：“没问题老板。”

趁着他俩沟通工作，我低下头加紧处理今天的文件。

收购心形草咖啡厅早就在老爸的计划中，那是城里最古老也最有名的一家咖啡厅，如果能收购成功，对我公司的形象宣传也大有帮助。

嗯，对方提出的条件还可以接受。

嗯？特查拉笑什么笑？

算了……咖啡厅老板对自家产品的要求还是很高的嘛，生产要求都很严格，不错。

嗯？为什么伊芙都笑出声了？跟他那么无聊的人聊天有什么好笑的！

用1400万收购也不算贵。

等等！特查拉是不是碰到伊芙的手了！！！混蛋！！！第一天上班就占我家女员工的便宜！

我发誓我没有偷看他俩，我在认真看资料，我发誓。

“老板，”过了一会儿伊芙走了过来，“没别的事儿我先出去了。”

我故意连头也没抬，装作毫不在意的样子继续看着文件：“好。”

伊芙走后，办公室又剩下了我和特查拉两个人。

我悄悄抬头看了他一眼，他又恢复了之前的姿势，靠坐在沙发上看着杂志，长腿搭在一起，脚尖几乎能碰到桌脚。

一瞬间让我想起毕业舞会那晚，莫名禁欲又性感的特查拉……

喉头一紧。

混蛋，我要让伊芙在外面安排一个屋子给他，和他共处一室我根本没办法专心工作！

好在特查拉中间接了一通电话后就离开了，我才能踏下心来认真处理堆成山的文件，而且一做就直接做到了晚上。

特查拉来敲门的时候，我揉了揉僵硬的后颈和肩膀，关了电脑。

“去吃饭？”我向后推开老板椅，一边松开绑着的头发，顺手脱了穿了一天的灰色的西装。

我里面穿了一件白色衬衫，虽然办公室的灯被我关了大半，但仍能隐约看见内衣的颜色。

没办法，白色衬衫就是这点好。

我取了一件稍微休闲款的黑色外套搭在手上，从特查拉跟前走过。

他跟在我身后走了出来。

吃过饭后他准备送我回家。

“等会儿再回家，先去买衣服。”

7.

我一连挑了七八件衬衫给特查拉，黑色白色蓝色什么都有。

一开始我让他去试衣服的时候他还不乐意，说不需要这些衣服。

“我是你的老板，我让你试你就试。”

他撇了撇嘴：“现在是下班时间。”

我挑眉：“我说下班了吗？”

最终他还是被我推进了试衣间。

试了几件出来，我靠着镜子边框看着男模一样的特查拉，脸上尽力维持着淡定优雅的表情，心里早就尖叫出声——

“太帅了吧呜呜呜怎么可以这么好看穿什么都这么好看！！！我看上的男人真是神仙下凡呜呜呜……”

一旁拿着衣服的店员控制不住花痴的表情，手里紧攥着衣架对我说：“小姐，你男朋友身材好，穿什么都好看。”

我笑了笑，冲他挤了挤眼睛：“听见没有，我男朋友穿什么都好看。”

他理着衣领的手顿了一下。

最后我把那几件衣服全都买了下来。

离开那家男装店的时候，我把包装袋塞进他手里，顺便拉住了他另一只手。

他低头看了看我抓着他的手指，抬眼看我。

“看我干嘛？我抓着自己‘男朋友’也要你管啊？”我故意用店员小姐的话调侃他。

"我们是上下级关系，但不是情侣。"他作势要把手抽出去，我先他一步松开了他："当然不是了！你想的美。"

他皱了下眉头，但也没说话，一路把我送回了家。

8\. 

第二天他接我上班的时候，我发现他很听话的穿了我昨天买给他的衣服。

公司地下停车场里，他停好车却没动作：“我有事儿要离开一会儿，中午来接你吃饭。”

“好。”我整了整自己的包，侧过脸去看了他一眼，抬手整理了一下他的领带，“领带都系歪了，有损我司形象。”

他看了看我手上的动作，倒是没有阻止我。

系好领带，我想了一想，倾过身去凑近了他。

我听见特查拉的呼吸声顿了一下，长长的睫毛紧张的快速扇了几下。

我趴在他衣领上嗅了嗅，撤回身去：“好香。去见小姑娘？”

等我离开一段距离，特查拉低声舒了口气，眨着眼睛看向车窗外：“男的。”

我耸了耸肩：“无所谓，中午别迟到就行。把我饿坏了可是要扣工资的。”

下车时，我从旁边一辆车的窗户上看见特查拉的影子正看着我，可惜看不清他的表情。

9.

特查拉大概也发现了，只要有机会我就会有意无意的跟他发生些肢体接触。一开始他还会下意识的和我拉开一段距离，到后来也就由着我胡来了。

只要不介意肢体接触，就说明有机会！

对付特查拉这种难撩的家伙是很需要技巧的，要像钓鱼一样，不能绷得太紧，鱼线会断，也不能太松，鱼会跑掉。只有这样松松紧紧的才能慢慢把他钓到手。

半个多月后，特查拉从健身房接我回家。

今天我的教练家里有事儿没能准时来，我自己练着无聊，偷偷跑出去看特查拉锻炼。

不得不说，这家伙身材好是有原因的，各种器材比我的教练用的都好，光是站在那儿看他练我都觉得热血沸腾浑身冒汗。

所以说看美男不仅能长寿，还能减肥。

等他把身上的汗洗掉，浑身散发着温热的水汽和沐浴露的香味儿走进我的VIP健身厅，我赶紧装模作样的做了几个仰卧起坐。

他看了一眼呼吸平稳的我，用肩上搭着的毛巾擦了擦额头上流下来的汗，伸出手拉了我一把：“回家？”

“回家。”

进了家门，我把外套随手一扔，踏着拖鞋走近浴室放水，顺便冲他喊了一句：“我有点儿饿，想吃东西！”

特查拉沉默了两秒：“你刚健完身，不能……”

“那也不能饿着我吧！”我从浴室露出了头来看了他一眼，“小心我扣你工资！”

特查拉摆出他从小到大我最熟悉的无奈脸——每次我故意找茬他都会这样看我。我习惯性的露出“你能拿我怎么样”的表情和他对峙了两分钟，然后看着他走进了厨房。

听见厨房里传来匀速的切菜声，我半合上浴室门，坐在浴缸边上放水。

两分钟之后——

“特查拉！你进来一下！”

厨房的切菜声停了下来，脚步声渐渐靠近，直到浴室门口。

特查拉站在门外问我：“怎么了？”

我扒开门，下巴搭在门边上眨着眼睛看他：“水龙头坏了，不出水了，我弄不好。你会修么？”

特查拉看了看我，又从敞开的门缝里看了两眼空荡荡的浴缸，抿着唇走了进来。

他脱掉皮鞋，长腿一跨迈进了浴缸里。我在他后面戳了戳他的肩膀：“外套脱了吧，别弄湿了。”

五秒钟后他把外衣放在了我怀里。

我抱着带着他体温和香水味道的衣服，凑近了看着他检修：“能修好吗？”

特查拉没说话。

约莫过了五分钟，一声水流冲破堵塞迸发而出的声音响起，特查拉没来得及躲开，衣服立刻被水流喷湿了。

我赶紧关上了水龙头，看了看身上湿了大片的特查拉，脑袋发蒙的愣了半天：“你衣服都湿了。”

“我知道。”特查拉没说出口，但我知道他的表情就是这个意思。

他迈出浴缸，衬衫和西裤上湿了的部分紧贴着肌肉，走动的时候能看清肌肉的线条。他接过我递上去的浴巾往外走，我抱着他的外套跟了出去，在客厅里，我松开咬了半天的嘴唇，叫了他一声：“喂，把衣服脱了。”

特查拉转过身来不解的看我。

“把衣服脱了！”我威胁着瞪了他一眼，拽着他往屋子里面走去。


	3. Chapter 3

10.

路过卧室的时候我明显感觉到特查拉的脚步僵硬了许多。

我回头瞅了他一眼：“别想太多。”

我拉着他到衣帽间里，从最不常用的抽屉里取出一件黑色的V领衬衫递给了他：“让你脱衣服怎么还没脱？湿乎乎的粘在身上不难受啊？”

特查拉眯着眼睛，接过我手里的衬衫，一动不动的看着我。

“干嘛？”我睁大眼睛看着他，“赶紧穿上，我要看看上身效果怎么样，不好看还可以换。”

“我觉得你可以在外面等着看。”

我撇了撇嘴，双手环在胸前靠着门框，歪着头看他：“就不。”

他拿着衣服看着我，我靠在一旁看着他，两分钟过后……

“再不换我要扣工资了。”

特查拉无奈的叹了口气：“我没你想象的那么缺钱。”

“爱换不换。”我瞪了他一眼，转身跑去了厨房。

等我抱着一盘切好的蔬菜走回衣帽间的时候，特查拉已经把全身的衣服都换了一遍。

我拿着叉子叉了两片黄瓜塞进嘴里：“合不合身？” 

他点头，弯腰拿起一旁换下来的湿透了的衣服。

“放下吧，”我咬着叉子眨了眨眼，“回头洗干净了再拿给你，反正都湿了。”

“你家里怎么会有男装？”特查拉放下衣服，迈开步子走到我跟前，低头扯了扯自己身上的衣服，“你不是一个人住么？”

要你管！

我习惯性的想怼他一句，但话到嘴边又赶紧变了样：“之前给你买衣服的时候记住了号码，前两天和萨琳逛街看见这几件挺好看的，就买回来了。裤子合适么？不合适还可以换。”

他没说话。

我上下打量了一下，咽了咽口水，用叉子一端指了指：“好像衬衫胸口那里有点儿紧，裤子……也是。要换么？”

“不用了，”特查拉摇了摇头，看了一眼我手里捧着的盘子，“别吃太多，不早了。”

“知道知道，”我嫌弃的应付了他一句，叉起被我咬过一半的生菜，迅速放进了他嘴里，“不早了，你可以回家了，晚安。”

我把他送到门口，将他的外套塞进了他手里，无视他转过身来要说什么的样子，哐的一声关上了门。

11.

我和萨琳从大学起就会定期“约会”，现在也不例外。

过了几天，我和萨琳约在心形草咖啡厅见面。

我坐在萨琳对面，看着她拿着咖啡杯的手，叹了口气：“出门就别戴这么亮闪闪的大钻戒了，招贼。”

萨琳笑嘻嘻的朝我眨着眼睛：“羡慕了？羡慕就赶紧结婚啊，你和特查拉都这么多年了怎么还没……”

“打住打住！”喝着咖啡的我差点儿被呛死，“谁说我们‘这么多年’了？从来没有过好嘛？”

说完我想了想，小声嘀咕着补充了一句：“他又不喜欢我。”

萨琳搅着咖啡的手一抖：“他不喜欢你？开什么玩笑！”

“嘿！姑娘们，”Hunter突然走了进来，在门口就和我们打了声招呼，“蹭杯咖啡喝，不打扰你们吧？”

说着他就做到了萨琳身边，一手搂着她的肩，低头吻上了她。他手上的同款钻戒在灯光的照耀下闪着亮光。

新婚的小夫妻啊……

萨琳笑着轻轻推了推Hunter的胸口：“特查拉呢？你们不是在一块儿么？”

“在停车，马上来。”

听见特查拉的名字，我耳朵直了直：“他来干嘛？”

对面的小夫妻对视一眼，保持着同款微笑看向我：“路过而已。”

我：……

不告诉我我也知道，肯定又是来撮合我和特查拉的，毕竟这是这两个人走到一起的关键原因。

当年他俩执意撮合我们两个，经常互相通风报信给我们制造机会，一来二去的，我和特查拉还没什么结果，他俩倒是手拉手走入了婚姻的殿堂。

我脑子里的闪回还没结束，就用余光看见咖啡厅的门打开，穿着白色西装的特查拉径直朝我们的桌子走了过来。

我不着痕迹的靠边坐了坐，在旁边留出了一个人的位子。

特查拉很自然的在我身边坐了下来。

萨琳看见他挨着我坐下，兴奋地张大了眼，冲我挑着眉毛，想要说话。

我装作没看到她的眼神，低头喝了口咖啡，问特查拉：“不是说我和萨琳约会你不许跟来么？”

“伊芙说下午有会，吃完饭我接你回公司。”

又要开会！！！

我撇着嘴，用手背把咖啡推向了特查拉：“知道了。”

特查拉瞄了一眼咖啡杯，顺手把杯子划向自己面前：“又不喝了？”

“喝不了了，再喝下午开会就不能睡觉了。”

萨琳和Hunter皱着眉听着我俩的交流，递给对方一个不理解的眼神。

只听特查拉轻轻笑了一声，端起杯子喝了一口。

Hunter瞪大了眼睛，视线跟着特查拉端着咖啡杯的手上下一动，要不是眼袋兜着，眼珠子大概就掉出来了。

“特查拉……你不是有洁癖的吗？！”

“你不是说从来不和别人共用杯子的吗？！”

小夫妻同时发出了疑问，以一种怀疑人生的目光看着我和特查拉。

我侧目瞄了瞄他：“洁癖？我怎么不知道？”接着看回Hunter和萨琳，“我不喜欢浪费吃的，尤其不能浪费自家产业的。他不喝会扣工资的。”

Hunter差点儿就要拍桌子闹了。

“大学四年我都没见过他……”

“咳。”特查拉咳了一声。

Hunter的话说到一半儿，张着嘴停了下来。

萨琳拍了拍他的胳膊：“行了，你们两个咖啡也喝完了，给我们姐妹留点儿私人空间好不好？”

特查拉和Hunter走后，萨琳绕过桌子紧挨着我坐下，一脸八卦的抱着我的胳膊：“快说，你们两个发展到什么程度了？”

我翻了个白眼：“没发展。”

“不可能！”萨琳一脸不信的往后一仰，靠着沙发靠背看向我，“就冲特查拉刚才喝你剩下的咖啡这一点，你俩肯定有事儿。”

“这你就不懂了，”我得意的笑了笑，“特查拉才没有洁癖呢。从小到大，我偷吃过他多少午饭，偷喝了多少球场外围女生送给他的水？被抓包了多少次？我主动撩了多少次架？输了以后哪次不是把眼泪抹他衣服上？他一次也没生气过。这说明什么？说明他没有洁癖。”

萨琳一脸无奈的叹了口气，像看着自家的傻女儿一样摸了摸我的脑袋：“你还真是傻。”

我一把拍掉她的手：“你才傻！傻子才相信他有洁癖。”

“傻子才看不出来特查拉喜欢她。”

我一愣。

过了半天，我扭过头去看向窗外车来车往的大街，低声道：“他才不，不喜欢我。”

“不喜欢你，难道喜欢我？”萨琳拉过自己的咖啡喝了两口，“我给你说说我和Hunter，还有其他同学认识的特查拉。洁癖，爽朗，招女孩子喜欢。你再想想你印象里他什么样？”

“没有洁癖，闷葫芦，没女性缘。”

“你瞧瞧？看出问题没有？”

“我认识他时间最长，说明你们对他的认识还不够全面。”我梗着脖子犟道。

“哎呀！”萨琳气急了，伸出手指戳了戳我的太阳穴，“喜欢你才会对你和对别人不同啊！”

我揉了揉脑袋，扁嘴：“他又没表白，我怎么知道他喜不喜欢我。”

“全世界都知道你俩对对方有意思！你不会主动一点儿嘛？！”

“我才不要！”我立刻拒绝，“二十多年了，我才不要先认输，多丢人。”

萨琳像泄了气的皮球一样瘫在沙发上，半晌才坐直起来，拍了拍我的肩：“听我的，今天晚上保证让你把他搞到手。”

12.

我怎么也没想到，萨琳说的好办法竟然是让我去夜店陪她跳舞喝酒！

“你按我说的做，准没错。”

我喝到半醉时，听见萨琳凑到我旁边说了这么一句话。

一抬头，果然特查拉正穿过人群向我们走过来。

萨琳拍了拍我的后背，小声说了句：“加油！”

我赶紧多喝了几口酒，辛辣直冲头顶，加上之前喝的几瓶，我觉得自己已经醉的差不多了。

萨琳拉着我挤到舞池里跳了起来。

酒精加上音乐，最容易刺激人类某方面的欲望。

同时也能壮胆。

我越跳越嗨，也不知道自己撞到了谁的后背，蹭到了谁的前胸。

很快，一只温热的大手抓住了我的胳膊，用力把我拎出了舞池。

我狠狠一甩手：“谁啊？！”

特查拉皱着眉站在我眼前：“你喝多了。”

“要你管！你是我男朋友吗？！”我大着胆子向他靠近两步，一把捏住他的脸，凑近后仔细看了半天，“欸，你和我男朋友长得一模一样！”

特查拉抓住我的手腕让我放开他，正要说话，我一头栽到他怀里，圈紧了他的腰：“老公，我喝多了，要你亲一下才能醒。”

特查拉浑身的肌肉瞬间一紧。


	4. Chapter 4

13.

我圈着他的腰，上衣外套因为挤压而下摆微翘。

特查拉浑身僵硬的像尊精心雕刻的石像，站在那儿半天都没有任何反应，也没有推开我。

我着急的咬了咬牙，抬起头来捧住他的脸：“你亲不亲？！”

不亲扣工资！

不对，我现在喝多了不能说这么清醒的话。

我咂了咂嘴：“那我亲你好了。”

我拿胳膊环在他颈后，试图把他拉向我。可他僵硬的可以，较劲似的怎么拽也拽不下来。我眯缝着眼睛，脚尖一踩旁边的沙发站了上去，低头亲了亲他的鼻梁。

这一俯身，重心前倾，脚下轻巧的沙发向后一滑，我顿时往下一摔，吓出了一身冷汗。

还好特查拉伸手搂住了我的腰。

稳稳落地的那一刻，我只觉得耳膜一鼓一鼓，心跳快的要压制不住。但再抬起头的时候，我又恢复了醉酒的混沌状态。

这就是演技。

特查拉还没松开我，我又趁机紧紧抱住他精瘦的腰，不依不饶的晃着他：“我亲你了，你也要亲回来，这是礼貌！”

旁边全程围观的萨琳忍不住笑出了声。

我暗中对她比了个中指让她闭嘴别穿帮了。

特查拉低头看着我，我就仰着头笑嘻嘻的看他。看了一会儿，在我以为玩儿砸了的时候，他低下头轻轻在我前额吻了一下。

我愣了一瞬，迅速转过头去看向一旁拿着手机玩儿的萨琳，醉醺醺又得意的呲牙笑道：“你看他亲我了！”

萨琳憋着笑冲我点了点头：“看见了看见了，你老公最疼你了。”

特查拉瞥了她举着的手机一眼：“照片删掉。”

萨琳一愣：“我没拍，”见特查拉不信，她赶紧把手机相册打开举到他面前，“真没拍。我又不知道你真会亲她。我也没准备，根本来不及……我又不是早有预谋。”

窝在特查拉怀里的我狠狠瞪了她一眼，暗示她再不闭嘴就露陷了。

萨琳冲我一笑，微微摇了摇手机。

我口袋里的手机震了两下。

“我先送她回家了，”特查拉扶着我要走，“需要顺路送你么？”

“不用，Hunter已经到了，马上过来。”萨琳说着喝了口酒，指了指门口的方向，“那不是？”

Hunter像是候在门外随时待命一样，萨琳话音刚落酒走了进来，路过我和特查拉面前，到萨琳身边坐下，拿着酒瓶和她碰了一下，看向特查拉：“这么快就把人灌醉了，Whiskers终于等不及要开窍了？”

特查拉无视了Hunter一贯调侃，冷漠的回了一句：“不许再叫我Whiskers.”

Hunter一点儿也不怕特查拉的冷淡态度，笑着凑到萨琳颈窝亲了一口：“有些人要是不这么别扭，兴许现在孩子都有了。”

萨琳看了看我，点头表示认同。

我眯了眯眼，不想再看这对小夫妻秀恩爱，扯了扯特查拉的衣服，含含糊糊的嘟囔：“老公，我要回家。”说着顺手从桌上顺了一瓶酒喝了两口。

特查拉扶着我往外走着，顺手来拿我的酒瓶。

“嗯~！不许抢我酒喝！”我把酒瓶藏到背后，歪着头，发顶在他肩上蹭了蹭。

14.

特查拉一路半扶半抱着我到了不远处的地下停车场。

这会儿已经是后半夜，地下二层的停车场里空荡荡的，只有几辆车分散的停在昏暗的荧光灯照射不到的角落里。

酒劲上来，又被停车场里潮湿阴寒的空气刺激，我身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，不由自主的往特查拉怀里蹭。 

“冷么？”

我吸了吸鼻子，头埋在他胸前：“冷。”

特查拉想脱下外套，但被我抱得太紧无法松开。过了两秒，他一只手拉开外套衣襟，把我半裹了起来，快步往车那边走去。

他衣服里暖烘烘的，我把手伸进外套里面抱着他的腰，心里已经开始考虑明天怎么感谢萨琳的慷慨助攻。

然而我并没有想到，到车附近时，我们竟然会被四个男人打劫。

准确的说，是劫车。

四个人身材不算壮实，手里拿着半臂长的棍子，在我们靠近的时候从旁边的阴暗里走了过来，手中的棍子甩的呼呼作响。

他们没有对我们的手机和包动手，点明了只是看上了我的车。

我刚打算让他们上车去，特查拉却把我按在一旁，脱下衣服披在我肩上，在那四个人靠近我之前和他们打了起来。

我：……？？？不用这么敬业吧我的保镖先生！冲动是魔鬼啊！

眼看着其中一人趁他不备，手里的棍子直打到了特查拉的左臂后侧。

妈的！我的男人是你们可以碰的吗？！

“啪”的一声，我手里的酒瓶撞在身后的柱子上，握在手里的半截又尖又利。玻璃碎裂的声音震得几个人呆了一下，齐齐看向我。

“再碰一下？！”我举着瓶子往前走了几步，“抢车是一回事儿，伤了人可就是另一回事儿了。”

我解下特查拉腰间的车钥匙，往前一丢，扔到了那四个人脚下。

“上车滚！”

四人没想到我会把车钥匙主动给出去，愣了一会儿，捡起车钥匙就上了车。

四扇车门同时关上，我听见了引擎发动的声音，但却在下一刻突然熄了火。

特查拉皱着眉头看向我，眼神示意我给个解释。

“你没事儿吧？”我指了指他的胳膊。

“没事儿。”

我让特查拉在原地等我，走到驾驶座那侧，弯下腰敲了敲车窗。

车里四个人正手忙脚乱的试图再次发动汽车，被我一敲，集体吓得浑身一抖。

我举着手机晃了晃，屏幕的光从车窗反进眼里：“FYI，我这辆车的防盗系统由手机直接控制，现在车锁了，也自动报警了。乖乖等着吧。下次，如果还有下次的话，抢车之前先了解一下车的防盗功能，顺便记得把手机也一块儿抢了，别一点儿经验都没有就直接干，懂了吧？”

车里四个人听得一愣一愣，等我放下手机，前面两个人又开始鼓捣起了车钥匙，可却怎么都打不着，后面两个人也验证了车门已锁，无法从内部打开的惨烈事实。

我由着他们在车里瞎闹，走到特查拉身边轻轻给他揉了揉胳膊：“等下上点儿药吧，刚才那棍子可不轻，我看着都疼。”

特查拉没回应，看了我一会儿，开口道：“你没喝醉。”

糟了！被发现了！

“啊？我醉了，刚才被吓醒的。真的！”我抓住肩上的衣服把自己裹紧了些。

特查拉叹了一声，还没来得及说我什么，警察就到了。

大概了解了事情经过后，出警的四位警员难以置信的看了看车里四个快要折腾到缺氧的家伙，叫我和特查拉跟着回去做个调查。

到警局没几分钟那四个人就什么都认了，甚至在我叙述完抢劫的全过程之前，审讯他们的警员就走了出来。

“女士，在这里签个字就可以，车可以开走了。”

我签字的手停了一下：“他们全认了？”

“停车场有监控，你们说的都对得上。”

“那不对啊！”我放下了笔，“我觉得这个抢劫太可笑了，肯定有问题。我们出来的时候已经是后半夜了，停车场大部分车都走了，他们怎么知道我们不会把车留在停车场里过夜？其他车和我们的车停放的位置离得很远，他们一看就是早就打定主意要动我们的车才守在附近。而且只要车，却不要我们的手机，明显不在意我们会不会报警，我可是把他们的脸都看见了。还有，他们被我锁在车里之后竟然只是尝试开门开车，没有一个人用棍子砸车窗……我觉得他们不是抢车的，如果不是个恶作剧，那就是另有目的。”

面前的两个警察对视了一眼，我立刻补充：“我觉得你们应该检查一下我的车，万一抢车是假，在车里藏些什么不该藏的东西，我可不想替他们承担后果。”

15.

四个警员把我的车从里到外彻底检查了一遍，确定没有任何违法物品之后终于把我们打发走了。

特查拉打开主驾驶的车门，还没坐进去就被我拽了出来，拉到副驾驶那边一把按了进去：“我送你回家吧。”

特查拉这一路上都没有说话，我偶尔看他一眼，能看见他一直捂着被打伤的胳膊，看来确实伤的不轻。

这是我第一次到特查拉的家，房子不大，风格极简，一看就是他被老爸踢出公司之后暂住的地方。

“随便坐。”特查拉给我倒了杯水，递给我的时候似乎扯到了左臂受伤的肌肉，低低的“嘶”了一声。

“伤的重么？要不去医院看看？”

他摇了摇头，看着我动了动嘴唇，似乎有什么话想说却没有开口。

我猜他又要提我装醉的事儿，低头一口一口喝着水没敢看他。

“在夜店的时候，你真喝醉了么？”

果然还是问了。

我叼着水杯边沿，向上抬眼看着特查拉：“嗯……你猜？”

特查拉无奈的双手抱在胸前，站直了身子低头看我：“如果喝醉了……我不会介意喝醉的人说的醉话。”

醉话？？？

我说什么了？？？

我好像……

喊他老公来着。

我那不是趁醉占点儿便宜嘛！

我抿了抿嘴，干脆放下水杯站起身来，凑到他跟前：“你觉得我现在是醉是醒？”

如果你说我清醒，我就直接告诉你我喜欢你！

特查拉没说话。

下一秒——

“嗷！你掐我干嘛！”我直接蹦了起来，揉着被他轻轻掐过的胳膊上的软肉。

“我确定你现在清醒了。”特查拉看着我的眼神里分明有恶作剧得逞的笑意。

混蛋……

这么破坏气氛，让我怎么表白！！！

眼看着这家伙眼里的笑意愈发不加掩饰，我一咬牙，拽过他吻了下去。

特查拉显然没想到我会直接下嘴，愣了一会儿，竟然开始回应了！

我的天哪！

特查拉的手按在我背后，往前两步把我放在了沙发上。我腿挂在他腰两侧，裙子被蹭的向上卷起了一截。

这个危险的姿势……

我要炸了！！！

特查拉闭着眼睛，看不见我爆红的脸，我却瞪大了眼睛，看着他长长卷卷的睫毛，感觉连呼吸间的水蒸气都能一颗一颗数过来。

松开我之后我张着嘴剧烈的喘着气，轻轻的吻延续到颈间，我上衣的第一颗纽扣被快速解开，我觉得今天晚上大概要发生点儿什么事儿……

于是我翻身把他压在了沙发靠背上，按着他的手放在脑袋两侧，主动从他的前额一路亲到喉结，在他要伸手抱我的时候，往后一跳下了沙发。

特查拉疑惑的看着我。

我站在他身前两步的位置，眼神往下看了一眼……

嚯！挺厉害啊！

但是，再厉害再吸引人，我也不能让他这么轻易的得手。

毕竟我为了把他搞到手可是花了小一个月的时间，现在看他的反应，加上萨琳之前说的那些话，我确定他也喜欢我，甚至可能比我喜欢他的时间还要长……

那我为什么要主动！

凭什么不是他来追我！

我不管，我也要先享受一下被人追的待遇。

我清了清嗓子：“你受伤了，赶紧休息，我先走啦。”

说完没等特查拉起来拦我，抓起背包就跑了出去。

16.

走在午夜的大街上，凉风一吹，我搓着胳膊，好不容易才找到一家药店，买了一些外敷的药膏。

回去敲特查拉的家门时，他过了好半天才来开门，而且脑门上还有一层薄汗，语带轻喘的问我：“怎么回来了？”

我拎着药膏从他身侧钻进了屋子，坐到沙发上开始拆伤药的包装：“赶紧过来把衣服脱了。”

特查拉慢慢走了过来，在旁边的沙发上坐下。经过刚才的事儿，他似乎刻意和我保持了距离。

“我自己可以。”

“不，你不可以。”我举着撕开口的药膏，往他身边挪了挪，“赶紧脱。你不脱我可要动手了。”

特查拉移开视线，一只手解开衬衣的纽扣，修长的手指动作不急不缓，看得我又要咽口水。

“你快点儿！”我干脆动手帮他解，不然这个男人怕是要勾引得我今天就把他办了。

他把左半边衣服脱下来的时候我才发现，被打伤的左臂青了一大片。

我把药膏挤到手上，在淤青的部分轻轻抹开：“疼就说话，虽然我也不会放轻多少，但是至少让我知道一声。”

特查拉衣衫半敞的低头看着我抹药，过了半天：“刚才我……”

“怎么了？”我瞅了他一眼，“是刚才发现自己喜欢我了，还是暴露自己喜欢我了？”

特查拉脸一红。

我抬眼看见他一脸“秘密被发现了”的尴尬表情，忍不住笑了出来：“喜欢我就早说啊，咱俩认识这么多年了，这事儿还不好商量？”

这次我终于听到他低声笑了出来：“你早知道。”

我耸了耸肩：“也不算很早。好啦，药上好了，你早点儿睡吧，都快四点了。明天可以迟到，不扣工资。”

特查拉笑着去穿衣服，可扯到肌肉的时候还是疼的顿了一下。

“别穿了，直接脱了得了。”我把左半边衬衫披在他身上，走到门口。

特查拉跟在身后要送我出去。

“行了，你这衣衫不整的就别出去了，赶紧睡吧。”按下门把手的那一刻，我转回头来看他，“诶，你需不需要个帮你脱衣服的？明天早上还能帮你穿衣服的那种？”

特查拉笑着抬手要拍我的脑袋，被我一矮身，打开门躲了过去：“我走啦！”

回到家后，我匆匆洗了个澡，靠在床上看见萨琳之前发给我的消息。

是特查拉低头吻我的照片。

我把它设成了手机桌面。


	5. Chapter 5

17.

我失眠了。

本来摄入了不少酒精，还刺激的到警局走了一遭，我应该上床就睡着的，可闭上眼睛之后脑子里都是在特查拉家里发生的事情，以至于我把头蒙在被窝里笑出了声。

好像有点儿后悔了，应该在他家就从了他的。

不行，不能就这么便宜了他。

先让他也体验一下追别人的感觉再说。

只要一下下，他主动一下下我就从了他！

在床上折腾了两个多小时，眼看着天都要亮了却还是睡不着，我干脆爬起来直奔公司，处理一下昨天晚上没做完的工作。

我开车到公司的时候还不到上班时间，大楼一层只有清洁员苏茜阿姨在忙活，看到我到的这么早还有些惊讶。

我和她打了个招呼，进了电梯。

刚到我的办公室坐下，包里的手机就震动了起来。

是在我家工作了四十多年的保洁阿姨，今天早上不知道为什么被我老爸安排到我自己的别墅去打扫卫生来着。

“阿姨，有事儿吗？我在公司。”

“小姐，刚刚有人来家里接您，还说给您带了早餐，我让他去公司找您了。”

嗯？特查拉怎么起的这么早？

“好我知道了。”

手机放下没多久，办公室的门被人敲响了。

我在最后一份文件上签了字，头也没抬的哼了一声：“进。”

大门打开，擦得锃亮的男士皮鞋在地板上踩出“哒哒”的声音，我闻到了早餐松饼的味道。

文件一收堆在右手边，我在桌面上腾出一小片地方准备迎接我的早餐和我的男人。

“正好今天来的早，还没吃饭，要饿死了。”我靠着椅背，看着特查拉把早餐轻轻放在办公桌上。

我往前挪了挪椅子，伸手去拿吃的。

特查拉双手撑在桌沿上，低头看着我，眼睛眨也不眨。

干嘛一副兴师问罪的样子？昨天晚上又不只是我占了他的便宜。

明明是互占。

我咬了一口松饼，抬眼看他：“有人看着我吃不下去饭。”

特查拉一脸了然：“慢慢吃。”转身往门口走去。

？？？

为什么不按剧情走？这个时候你不应该和我认真的讨论一下我们的关系然后给我一个早安吻吗？！明明你也喜欢我啊喂！

我赶紧喝了口水，咽下堵在嗓子眼的松饼，追上了他，在他的手按上门把的那一刻关上了门。

“你是来找我说昨晚的事儿的吧？”

特查拉的手依然抓住门把，面无表情的看着我，猜不出他在想什么。

“经过昨晚那么多事儿，你不觉得我们的关系应该有什么进展么？”我已经暗示的很明显了你这个家伙！

特查拉松开门把，双手插在裤兜里，身子微微后仰的低头看着我：“我喜欢你，你喜欢我，这是所有人早都知道的事实。我没看到还有什么其他进展。”

混蛋！！！

说句“做我女朋友好不好”这么难吗？！你这个样子活该孤独终老！

我生气的掐了一把他的腰：“别憋笑了！这个时候应该说什么还要我教你吗？！”

特查拉干脆大方的笑了出来，看着我不说话。

算了，指望他先表白是不可能了，反正这么多年他都没表示过喜欢我，也不能指望亲了几下就转性。

我一咬牙，拽着他的领带把他按到了旁边的沙发上，迈开腿坐了上去。

既然这张嘴不会表白，那不如用来干点儿别的！

经过昨天晚上的沙发吻后，特查拉明显学乖了，我刚刚亲上他的时候，他直接伸手圈住了我的腰，两只大手扶着我的背，掌心的热度有些发烫。

大概是怕我再跑了吧。

想起昨晚我买完药回到他家的时候他一头的汗和胸口略显剧烈的起伏，我好像突然明白了什么。

仿佛是为了印证我的猜测一般，有个东西开始顶着我的大腿根。

这么好撩？说好的禁欲系呢！就这样还不跟我表白！

我膝盖抵在沙发上，欠起身子来故意蹭了蹭。

特查拉呼吸一沉，圈着我的手又紧了些。

“当当当”的敲门声突然响了起来。

我一愣，和特查拉对视了一眼，趁他手臂一松赶紧站了起来，从桌上拿了本杂志丢给他：“自己挡着。”

特查拉有些尴尬的清了清嗓子。

我打开门，门外是我的秘书小姐伊芙。

“什么事儿？”

伊芙大概是发现了我有些发红发烫的脸，余光一瞥就看见了沙发上坐着的特查拉，偷偷笑了笑。

我顺着她的视线看了一眼，就见他把杂志完全打开，架在大腿上，怎么看都不像在看里面的文字。

我戳了戳伊芙的腰，让她收回视线：“什么事儿？快说。”

“咳咳，”伊芙恢复正经，递了一份资料给我，“下周有个会，我把资料整理好了。不过，不着急看。”说着还冲沙发那边扬了扬下巴，一脸“我懂”的表情。

我把资料拿在手里，笑着问她：“还有别的事儿么？”

“没了！”她说着，小脑袋凑近了些，八卦的挑了挑眉，“老板，得手啦？”

我笑着把资料卷起来在她脑门上轻轻一敲：“知道还不赶紧出去？没事儿不许进来了听见没有？”

“好嘞！”

关上门，我展开手里的资料看了两眼，瞅了瞅旁边坐着的特查拉，突然有了新的想法。

拿着资料坐回办公桌后，我低着头认真看了起来，完全没有理会还在沙发上尴尬的坐着的特查拉。

过了一会儿，特查拉咳了两声，不见我反应，便站起身慢慢朝我走了过来。

我继续低着头不理他，眼前都是密密麻麻的文字和数据，但我却感觉一个字也不认识，全部的感官都放在了特查拉身上。

他走到我身边，抓着我的椅背把我转了过去，面对着我俯下身来。

这一下凑得太近，我差点儿以为他要主动吻我，紧张的攥紧了拳头。

我准备好了，快动嘴！

然而他只是看了我一会儿，又瞅了一眼桌上摊开半天都没有翻页的资料，笑着说了声：“慢慢忙。”然后起身要走。

！！！

尽管知道他现在这个状况没办法走出去，我还是上套了。

追了几步把他拦住，我狠狠的剜了他一眼：“你赢了！”接着把他拽到了办公室的套间里。

那是总裁休息室，有时要处理的事情太多来不及回家，我会在里面将就一晚。

屋子不太大，但还是按照我的要求塞进了一张柔软舒适的大床，只是还没来得及加些被子。

锁上门后的一个多小时里发生了什么，我并不想叙述。

反正是一些小孩子不能知道的，会让成年人很快乐的事情。

折腾完后，我缩在特查拉怀里很快睡了过去。

前一天又是开会又是蹦迪，还熬了一夜没睡，加上这一个多小时的剧烈运动，我也不知道自己究竟睡了多久。

半梦半醒的时候，好像有人用衣服盖在了我身上。我摸了摸旁边温暖的床单，四处抓了抓，直到抓住一只结实的手臂才拉到怀里继续睡了过去。

等我彻底清醒的时候，特查拉还躺在我身边，一只胳膊被我紧紧抱着，我身上盖着他的外衣。

他应该醒了很久。

我张了张嘴，感觉嘴里干渴的有些粘腻。

“几点了？”说起话来我才发现自己嗓子都有些哑了。

只能希望这间屋子的隔音好一些，没有被外面的员工们听到什么吧。

他在我前额亲了亲：“一点多，饿不饿？”

我竟然睡了一上午！

“我还有个会要开！”

特查拉按住要爬起身的我，把我扯进怀里抱着：“取消了，伊芙说会议改到了后天下午。累的话可以再睡会儿。”

我一听今天唯一需要出席的会议取消，迷迷糊糊的往他怀里蹭了蹭，打算再睡一小会儿。

特查拉的手搭在我光裸的背后，我枕在他精壮赤裸的胸口，刚闭上眼睛，突然想起了什么……

“伊芙和你说话的时候你没穿衣服？？？”

特查拉一愣，笑着把我搂的更紧：“她打电话到你办公室的。”

这还差不多……

我和特查拉又在床上腻了一会儿，直到我们两个都饿的不行才穿上衣服跑出去吃饭。

18.

那天之后，尽管我们谁都没有正式提出在一起，但大家都心照不宣的默认了对方就是自己的男（女）朋友。

而且自从在公司做过一次之后，我就偷偷的在办公室、茶水间、办公用具储藏室等各种地方藏了无数个避孕套。

特查拉是在我从茶水间的水管后取出其中一个的时候才知道这件事的。

他当时的表情有些微妙，我觉得他是在担心自己的肾能不能做到不浪费我买避孕套的钱。

直到半个多月之后的一天，特查拉突然想起了之前落在我家里的衬衫。

我当时正在处理文件资料，他问起的时候我恍惚的想了半天。

“还在我家，你今晚来拿吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

19.

晚上，特查拉在我的办公室一直等到我处理完所有文件，回到我家时已经是晚上十点半了。

我一进屋就把背包和外套扔在了门口的衣架上，黑色尖头的细带高跟鞋也没脱，小跑着钻进自己卧室，顺便对特查拉喊了一句：“你先坐，我去拿衣服。”

特查拉虽然每天接送我上下班，但很少有时间在我家里坐坐，对我家也不太熟悉。在陌生环境里人总是会很拘谨，所以他安静的坐在沙发上，活动范围都没有离开过客厅。

我关上卧室门，用最快的速度把自己扒了个精光，打开卧室里的小衣柜，把特查拉之前落在这儿的那件白色衬衫套在了身上，随便系了几个纽扣，蹬上高跟鞋，在落地镜前做了几个深呼吸，轻手轻脚的走到门口拉开了房门。

“特查拉，”我摆了几个自认为最性感的姿势，最终选定了其中一个，靠在门框上喊他，“你过来。”

特查拉的脚步声从客厅传来，我激动的捏了捏拳头，张大嘴快速深吸了几口气，等着看他见到我现在这副打扮时的表情。

刺激死他。

外屋没开灯，特查拉走过来的时候，我身后的卧室里只开着一盏床头灯，光线不强，正好从我身后射向门口，白色衬衫被光线一照几乎成了透明的。

这样最好，他只能看见我的轮廓，看不见我通红到要爆炸的脸。

我挺了挺胸：“你的衬衫在这儿，自己来取。”对我来说有些宽大的衬衣被这样一挺，前襟下摆往前翘了起来，显得更短了。

特查拉向我走了两步，我抬着头看着他的表情，竟然没有我预想中的紧张尴尬外加一点儿小激动，反而看起来相当淡定。

？？？

什么情况？穿男友衬衫不是很容易刺激得男生欲火焚身直接扑倒自家女友的吗？！

要不是知道他那方面有多厉害，我真的要怀疑他不行了！！！

他似乎是发现了我背在背后的手，胳膊一伸直接抢走了我手里的衣服。

“喂！”

他展开衣服看了一眼，是和我身上这件一模一样的一件白色衬衫。

我笑着靠在门框上，抬手给自己扇了扇风，顺便把衬衣领口扯得更大了些：“我身上这件是新买的。”

他看了我一眼没说话。

“不过也有可能你手里那件才是。长得一样，我也分不清哪件是你的，要不……”我抬起脚尖，黑色高跟鞋边慢慢磨蹭着他的小腿，咬着下唇小声道，“要不你把两件都试一试，看看哪件才是你落下的？”

特查拉低头笑了两声，抬起手来摸了摸我穿着的这件衬衫领口，轻轻把我拽向他。我双手揽上他的脖子吻了上去，特查拉手臂一环，抱起我往前两步，抬起脚来带上了房门。

两个小时后，特查拉躺在我的床上，我趴在他胸口，他的大手一遍遍梳理着我散在后背的头发。

我累到腰酸腿软，随时可能陷入睡眠状态。

我就知道！这个男人看起来一本正经又禁欲，其实……

一撩就疯！

“艾薇，”他叫了我一声，“我想给你看样东西。”

我哼了一声，懒懒的抬了抬右手：“戴上吧。”

特查拉愣了一瞬，笑着抱着我翻了个身，把我放在柔软的床上，从挂在床头的裤子口袋里取出一只红色的小盒子。

“你什么时候知道的？”他打开盒子的时候问我。

“你晚上来接我的时候就看见了。”我才不会告诉他Hunter早就把他偷偷买戒指的事情告诉了萨琳，萨琳自然又转告给了我，“这么长时间都不来拿衬衣，今天突然想起来，我就知道有阴谋。”

特查拉在我的嘴角轻轻吻了两下，取出一只戒指：“既然知道是阴谋……你要接受么？”

我主动把手指伸进了戒指里：“当然了，好不容易你主动一次。”

我搂紧了他的脖子，特查拉把脸埋在我的颈窝里蹭了蹭。

“恭喜你，特查拉先生，成为我的丈夫。”

“我的荣幸。”

我抬手看着亮闪闪的戒指，总觉得这颗钻石太大了，按我每个月给他的工资来看，好像不太够……

“等等！”

他一手撑在床上抬起头来看我。

“我是答应你了，可是我爸……”是的，恋爱谈到谈婚论嫁的时候，我终于想起了这个大问题，“咱们两家那关系……他们能同意么？”

特查拉看着我的神情有些微妙的复杂，过了一会儿，他突然提议：“先领证。”

嗯？？？今天这家伙主动的有点儿不正常。

“要不还是先试探一下他们的想法？”

“先领证再试探。”

这么急？？？怕我睡完不认账是怎么的？！

“那……那明天白天先去领证，然后把他们叫出来吃个饭？你叫你的，我叫我的，千万别说是为了咱俩的事儿，就说想一家人吃个饭，听见没？”

“好。”

20.

中午，已成法律意义上的夫妻的我和特查拉把各家爸妈约到了一起。

知道我们已经以闪电般的速度结婚了的四个老人家懵了好久。

“不行！我的闺女不可以嫁给这个糟老头儿的儿子！”

“我儿子不能娶这个糟老头儿的女儿！我不同意！”

两位老爸还没等我和特查拉说完话，立刻针锋相对的开始了新一轮大战。

从我记事儿开始，他们好像就是这样的相处模式，只不过现在老了，打不动架了而已。

“哎呀，女儿都答应了，你反对个什么劲儿？”我妈开始劝我老爸。

“就是，儿子喜欢，你管得着吗？之前不还天天催着儿子找女朋友？”

两个老爸对视了一眼，同时哼了一声，起身就走。

我和特查拉准备去追，却被老妈们按了下来：“你们别出去了，有我们呢，放心。”

我们两个只好听话的坐了下来。

等爸妈们都走出了餐厅，我跑到窗边轻轻挑起窗帘往外看了一眼。

街对面，两个老妈手拉着手像多年的好姐妹一样亲密，老爸们不仅握手拥抱，甚至还击了个掌。

？？？

一股阴谋的味道。

我看向身后的特查拉，这家伙只冲我笑了笑。

回家路上，我软硬兼施才从他嘴里问出了真相。

这两个老头子年轻时候的关系比特查拉和Hunter现在还要铁，后来因为生意竞争的关系，给我留下了两家不共戴天的错误印象。

有人和他们提了一句，不如让两个孩子联姻，携手共赢。

但我爸怕我和特查拉没有感情，强行绑在一起，婚姻不幸福。

他老爸表示同意。

于是两家四个老人趁我们不在的时候坐在一起商量了一下，联手开始套路我们。

当然主要是套路我。

安排我出国，把特查拉踢出公司，明里暗里催我找个保镖，地下停车场劫车那场戏……

都是四位民间导演安排的。

他们甚至还买通了萨琳和Hunter在中间牵线搭桥！！

我一直以为是我在套路特查拉，没想到竟然是他们联手套路我一个！！！

“你什么时候知道的？！”回到家的时候，我把包一甩，坐在沙发上质问特查拉。

“早就猜出来了，是你一直没发现。”

哇我好气啊！你知道还不告诉我！我还以为我在套路你们，结果是你们合起伙来套路我！

“离婚！”

“不行。”

“凭什么！”

“凭我爱你。”

？？？他第一次说这话怎么这么熟练这么自然？？？

偏偏我还就吃这一套。

“臭男人，油嘴滑舌……那，那就罚你今天晚上睡沙发！”

“好的。”

“欸你放开我！”

“你又没说你今天晚上不睡沙发。”

“我不睡！”

“晚了。”

妈的，沙发好硬，呜呜呜，膝盖疼。


End file.
